An Unjust Life: Sequel to Meeting of Fate
by Mikaela Nozomi
Summary: (NO LONGER ON HOLD!) So I decided to make a story out of my one-shot Meeting of Fate. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I hope this story is successful as well. Rated T for now. Satan and Yuri fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I read the story multiple times and I've decided to continue this beautiful story! Actually, it was my inner writer begging me to continue the story. But... I must warn all of you that Meeting of Fate is not my style of writing. I'm not used to writing in first person POV. So I'll try not to butcher this continuation Dx**

* * *

_**Yuri**_

Walking into the flower shop as the sun was setting was a good feeling. The scent of the many flowers in the store hit me hard as Satan and I stepped into the family flower shop.

"Yuri! Yer back!" A red-yellow haired girl exclaims as Satan and I enter the family flower shop.

"Hey, Shura." I manage to say before she squeezes me into a tight hug.

"Where have ya been?! Ya left me alone with that baldy Arthur!" Shura complained.

"Yeah!" I groan. "Could you let go of me now?!"

"I think that would be wise. She's turning blue." Satan chuckles.

Shura turns her attention to the guy at the door of the shop. "Ooh! Who's this, Yuri? Yer new boyfriend?~" She teased, letting me go.

I coughed as I inhaled the oh-so-sweet oxygen in the air. "Oh how I missed you, air!" I said, out of breath.

"Oh come on, I didn't hug ya that tight." Shura scoffed, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Are you alright?" Suddenly Satan was next to me and gently pulled my face to him for inspection.

"I'm fine. . ." I say.

I hear Shura snicker. "How come yer so red, Yuri?~"

Satan placed the back of his hand against my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

I was amazed at how clueless this guy was. . . It only made my face heat up more in embarrassment. "Of course I don't!" I pushed his hand away.

"So who's the cutie here?" Shura says as she inches closer to him, showing off her cleavage.

Not that long ago when we were at the outskirts of Tokyo, I had suggested that he take on a different form other than his normal demonic state. Didn't really want another stranger that was driving by to get into a car accident because Satan didn't look normal. I never imagined that he had the power to manipulate his physical appearance. It was amazing how he could change in just a blink of an eye. He originally had long silver hair, light blue eyes, and long pointed ears. Now he had short black hair with blue eyes and his ears were normal. Like the curious girl I am, I touched his ears to see if they were not an illusion. He really did change his physical appearance just like that.

Shura was all over him like the flirt she was. For some reason I felt relieved just by seeing him keep a poker face and appear relaxed as Shura made her advances. Any other guy around our age would be under her control within seconds. . . Well except for Arthur. I've seen Shura make guys create a pyramid with their own bodies after she makes them go crazy with her immodesty.

"Got a name?~" Shura asked him.

"My name is-"

Without any warning I just let out a random name. "Kai!"

They both turned to me. Satan arching his eyebrow.

"Ooh! Kai, huh?~"

"My god, Shura. Just leave him alone. We've been walking forever. Give us a break, please? We're tired and dirty. . ." I say.

She looks at me for a moment before inching away from Satan. . . Kai.

"Well, alright." She approaches and hugs me. "Welcome back, Yuri. Yer parents are out grocery shopping but I'll be sure to let them know when they return."

I wrap my arms around her and squeeze gently. "Thanks, Shura."

"No problem." She winks and returns to her spot behind the front desk of the shop.

I turn to Kai. "Come on, I'll show you where I live."

He nods and follows me out of the flower shop.

* * *

"Why are you so calm now?" I asked him. "When you were trapped in that circle, you were constantly angry and impatient."

He chuckled, "Would you rather I be a raging monster in this city? I have self-control you know. And besides, wouldn't you be angry if you were imprisoned in a small circle for centuries?"

"Okay, you have a point there." I smile. "It's good that you know your manners. I thought all demons were blood thirsty monsters."

"We are," he smirked. "It's just that some have more control over there desires than others. Demon society is split up into four different classifications."

"Really? I didn't know that. It didn't say it in the books."

"That's because no human bothered to try and study our kind. Anyways, there are four different classifications. The first class demons are called Kings. You can probably figure that part out on your own."

I nod.

"The second class demons are Archdukes. Believe it or not, Gehenna has territories. There are a total of fifty Archdukes. And as you can guess from that, Gehenna is split into fifty different territories. Each Archduke owns his own territory. But the current King of Gehenna rules over all of them."

"Wow, we all thought demons were barbaric."

"Well not all of us, like I said."

"Yeah, right. Continue." I say.

"The third class of demons, the demons that humans encounter often, are called Collectors. Like the title suggests, they 'collect' human souls. They can collect the souls with whatever method pleases them. They could make pacts with humans, like your story of the cobbler. They can wait for the human to pass on to collect their soul. Or they can just outright kill the human and take their soul."

"That's horrible. . ." I shake my head.

He sighs. "Then you're not going to like the next class."

I gulp.

"The last class in Gehenna are Slaves. This class is full of human souls that were damned to Gehenna. Like the title suggests, Slaves serve many different purposes. . . I will not say for your sake. I know how outraged you'll be."

I sigh. "It's alright. . . You're demons, it's your home and we're just 'Slaves'."

". . . Sorry, I shouldn't have told you how our society works." I saw a hint of the sad puppy look on his expression.

"No. . . I'm fine." I huff out air through my nose and try to put on a smile. "So what class are you in?"

"Oh. I was born as a King."

"Really?" I was awe-struck. "That's so cool!"

"I'm not a King though. More of a prince. My father is the current King of Gehenna."

"What about your mother?" I immediately regretted asking the question after seeing his expression darken.

"I don't want to-"

"I'm sorry. . ."

He sighed. "You didn't know. It's okay."

I sniff as I wipe away a tear. We neared my house and I noticed a familiar guy leaning against the gate to the house.

"Yuri, I heard from Shura that you returned."

"Hello, Arthur." I smile. It's good to see you too."

He smiled and nodded, but that smile disappeared as soon as his attention turned toward Kai. "And who is this?" He asked, a hint of disgust in his tone.

"Oh! This is Kai. We met in a forest a long ways from Tokyo and he helped bring me home."

"It's nice to meet you, Arthur." Kai smiled.

He didn't return the warm greeting. "Yuri, can I talk to you in private?"

I roll my eyes. "No. We are dirty from our time in the wilderness. This can wait, Arthur." I motioned for Kai to follow me and we approached the guards at the gate.

"Welcome home, Lady Egin and guest." The guards opened the gate and we entered the main plaza. I could feel Arthur's gaze on us as we walked towards the manor.

"This is a lovely home you have here." Kai said, looking at our surroundings.

"Thanks. My father is a Cardinal for the Vatican. And my mother owns the flower shop."

"Ah, a Cardinal huh?"

"Yeah. . ." I sigh.

"Something bothering you?"

I look at him, trying not to let his gaze fluster me. "D-Do you have a place to stay? I mean! Of course you don't! I'm such an idiot! Why did I even bother asking-"

"Whoa! Slow down, Yuri." He chuckled. "And I appreciate the offer, but the deal was I bring you home safely and we part ways after I accomplish that task."

I felt my heart sink at that. "Oh. . ."

He smiled. "I'll stay for the night if you want."

"Yes!" I covered my mouth.

_Ugh! Stop sounding so desperate Yuri! Keep it together!_

I clear my throat, feeling my face heat up at his smile. "Yes, it would make me happy if you had a roof above you for tonight."

_Oh my god! That was so lame! Why can't you just say it like a normal person!. . . Ugh! He probably thinks I'm crazy now. . ._

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you get flustered? Hahaha!" He laughed.

I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. "Sh-Shut up!-"

"Thank you for the offer, I'll stay for the night." He said, smiling.

"Great!" I smile as we approach the butler at the front door.

"Welcome home, Lady Egin."

I shake my head, giggling. "Jeez, Tanaka. I said countless times already that you can just call me Yuri."

"My apologies, Lady Egin." Tanaka said, again. . .

I giggle. "Whatever, could you please show my friend, Kai, to the guest room? And after he gets cleaned up escort him to the dining room."

"As you wish." Tanaka bows and turns to Kai. "Right this way, sir."

"I'll see you at dinner." I smile to Kai as he follows Tanaka.

* * *

_**Satan/Kai**_

. . . _How the fuck do you use this thing?!_

I was in a pretty bad spot. I had no clue how to get water out of this complicated. . . contraption in the bathroom. I smacked myself on the forehead for getting into this situation.

_All you had to do was say goodbye and be done with that girl. . . Why the hell did you accept her offer you moron!_

"I'm such an idiot. . ." I groan and slam my fist on the sink in anger. It broke and water began gushing out of the broken faucet right in my face. "Shit!" I place my hands in front of my face to block the jet stream of water. Removing my shirt, I inch forward and stuff the hole in the faucet and the water ceases its gushing into a calm sprinkle.

I sigh in relief.

_Seriously. . . How much has changed since I was gone?. . . Then again, I did see a carriage that was moving on its own without a horse. It even moved faster than when a horse would pull a carriage. . . What kind of fucking world is this?!_

The sink began to creak and moan as small streams of water began to gush out of the broken faucet from different holes.

". . . Fuck my lu-"

The whole faucet exploded and a huge deluge of water jet streamed toward me. I managed to sigh before being engulfed by the spray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everybody, I was away for a while but I'm back with another chapter. **

**Before I begin, I'd like to thank SuperiorDimwit (This is not an insult. Actually the username lol) for giving me great tips on how to improve this story and now I will put all the time I spent into studying to use! Hopefully it wasn't all for nothing ehehe**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh! And in case you're wondering or forgot from the first chapter, Satan's name is now Kai, thanks to Yuri.**

* * *

_**Kai**_

So bright. Everything in this mansion is so bright. The white satin couches, the sparkling clean marble floor, the large stained glass windows with carvings of Christ nailed to a cross. Statues of all kinds and paintings of angels and God, meticulously placed to invite a... _holy _environment.

I suddenly remembered the position Yuri's father held.

_Her father is a Cardinal... That makes no sense. Cardinals aren't supposed to be married or have children. Did the humans change that much? Was I really trapped for that long?_

I followed the butler through the large mansion, constantly pulling on this... I think the butler said 'suit'. Sure, it looked okay, but it was very constricting. I didn't have the freedom of movement that I wanted.

_And they call this fancy and luxurious? Are you fucking kidding me? This thing is as constricting as two Succubus grinding their bodies against you..._

The butler opened the large doors in front of them to reveal an exquisite dining room. In the center of the room was a long dining table that could possibly seat twenty guests. The white cloth gently draped evenly on the birchwood table. The stained glass windows portrayed the creation of the Earth with the exquisitely detailed carvings of oceans of water, fish, various animals, two trees, a man and a woman, and a grinning serpent. At first glance it looked just like a regular serpent. But look closely and you'll notice the very, very subtle grin on the serpent.

The butler gestured for me to enter.

"Thank you, Tanaka. You may leave us now." Yuri said. After Tanaka bowed and closed the doors behind him, I turned back to Yuri who wanted me to sit in a chair across from her. "Please, have a seat." She said.

While I heard her words, I was nearly gaping at the white dress she was wearing. It was simple, but it hugged her figure nicely and complimented her purity.

"Are you okay?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." I said, sitting down across from her. We began to eat the dinner served for us. On my plate was a cooked quail. Though it wasn't made the way I liked it. This was served fully cooked. I like it when it's smoked just right, leaving some of that juice in the tender meat. There was nothing better than meat that still bled out that wonderful taste bud pleasing juice when sinking one's fangs into the perfect slab.

I took the opportunity to admire the chandelier above us while Yuri fished in her mind for something to talk about. I marveled at how an invisible energy source was able to create light that funneled to those ball like things that sat on their respected spots. It created more light than my blue flames ever would. And this energy... it was able to power a whole Tokyo.

Since Yuri was taking forever, I decided to step up. "Your butler is very courteous."

"Oh! Yeah, Tanaka is one of the best butlers around~"

_Not very informative about how things work in this mansion though..._

"Have you ever done this before?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever had dinner with other people before?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I'm not allowed to have dinner with others whenever there are guests over. The same goes for my mother." She said, playing with her food with her fork.

_Ah, so it's a secret family? It makes slightly more sense now._

"I see."

"Yeah... While my father loves us, his duty as a Cardinal Bishop overrules family. It's only a matter of time before people find out that my father is married and has a daughter. When that happens-"

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked. Normal people, even demons, don't divulge this much information to people they hardly know. Especially since her father is one of the most powerful people in the Catholic hierarchy.

_It's not like I run around yelling 'My father is the King of Gehenna!'_

The question caught her off guard and she began to shift nervously in her chair. Biting her lip, eyes darting away, and the flush of pink on her cheeks. She clearly was uncomfortable with what she wanted to say next.

"Milady," Tanaka walked in. That monacle of his flashing a glare from the light into my eye. "It had slipped my mind to inform you that your steed, Brynhildr, is safe and unharmed."

Yuri sighed in relief, but not at the news of the horse's return. Most likely at the fact that Tanaka saved her some embarrassment. Not that I didn't mind. "Thank you Tanaka-"

"Oh my!" Tanaka exclaimed. I followed his gaze to an oddly shaped glass vase in the center of the table between me and Yuri.

_Oh... Oops._

"What happened to the roses? They were freshly picked, they couldn't have wilted already!" Tanaka said as he picked up the vase. "I'll go replace these immediately."

Yuri shook her head. "It's alright Tanaka, we don't need the flowers."

"Ah- As you wish milady." He said, bowing before leaving with the wilted roses.

_Well shit... Hopefully there aren't any other flowers around.._

I jumped when Yuri suddenly giggled. "Poor roses, it's not their fault you're a demon."

My lips formed a playful smirk. "Now what's that suppose to mean? I'm some kind of leech or something?"

"Ah- I didn't mean it like that!" She said, blushing.

"Hahaha! It's alright, nothing I can really do about it." I sighed.

_I may as well pick at her head for a bit. Not that it's not fun seeing her flustered, she was really cute whenever that happened._

"Why did you invite me to stay for the night? Wouldn't your father like go fuc-"

She shook her head. "Okay, the swearing needs to stop. Or is that too much for a 'prince'?" She smirked.

_A girl with her own voice. I like that._

"Oh! Well I apologize~" I said sarcastically.

Her giggle slightly echoed in the enormous dining room. "And my father won't be worried when I tell him the situation."

"And what might that be?"

"I'll probably lie and tell him that you're a friend who needs some time away from home because you're sick and tired of you're parents fighting." She said, probably running the scenario in her mind.

"Since when did a 'maiden of the big guy above' start lying? Isn't that what you people call a sin?" I asked.

_This girl has no idea how right she is about my parents fighting all the time..._

"Oh stop it," she scoffed. "All men are liars."

"Yet you're talking to a 'demon prince', who is a man." I smirked.

"That's a good point. But for some reason I trust you. Kind of weird huh?" She giggled. "A man who's also a demon. I shouldn't even be within a mile of you haha~"

* * *

**_Yuri_**

The doors to the dining room opened and my mother and father entered the room. My father stood a short distance from us and said nothing after seeing a stranger sitting across from me.

"Oh Yuri, my sweet daughter!" My mother cried out as she suffocated me with a hug. "Where have you been? Are you hurt?!" She began to examine the visible parts of my body.

_Here we go again..._

I sighed. "Mom, I'm fine-"

"Oh my goodness! What happened to your wrist, Yuri?!" She held my wrist up as she examined the distinct, but very small dots on my light-skinned wrist.

It just crossed my mind that very moment that Kai had done this a while ago. I had to come up with an excuse fast.

"What happened to your wrist, Yuri?" My mother asked again, looking at me critically with that worried motherly expression.

"I... I accidentally got it caught in a thorny bush on the way home. The thorns went in deep, but it's healed now. There's no need to worry, mom. It's just a scratch." i immediately regretted that last part.

"Just a scratch?! What if there was a poisonous snake hiding in that bush? Or what if a poisonous spider was waiting for you?" She said.

"Mom! I'm not a little girl anymore!" I huffed. "Can we please save this conversation for later, please? You're embarrassing me in front of my friend." I motioned to Kai, who smiled at the lady.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to witness our mother and daughter dispute." She said.

"No need for an apology. My name is Kai." He said, standing up and bowing respectfully.

_He didn't say he was my friend._

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet a gentleman like yourself. My name is Maria. I work here as a maid at this mansion and I run a flower shop during the day." She said.

Kai subtly arched an eyebrow at me. He was probably thinking something on the lines of 'Wow, your father married one of his maids in secret?'

I sighed. "It's okay mom," I turn to my other parent, "and dad. He's a friend of mine and I already told him of our family. We can trust him."

Finally my dad said something. "Oh! Well, then it's a pleasure to meet one of Yuri's friends. I am Cardinal Bishop Ernst Frederik Egin.

"Pardon if I may ask, Your Eminence," Kai began. "Why aren't you in Rome? Isn't it almost time for the College of Cardinals to convene for the Papal Conclave?"

My jaw nearly dropped and my eyes widened.

_Not only does he know the proper address to dad, but he also knows that it's almost time for the Papal Conclave? Maybe he wasn't out of the loop as much as I thought. Then again... There were lots of TV news saying it was almost time for the Conclave when we walked by them downtown. _

I grimaced at remembering how hard it was to explain "moving paintings" to him.

"Well, young man, I have a handy way of traveling to Rome in an instant. But it requires a special key." Frederik said.

"Sorry to interrupt, dad." I began. "But I agreed to show Kai around since he's unfamiliar with the city and the sun looks like it's going to set soon."

"Oh, I see." Frederik said, slightly frowning at missing the opportunity to explain something to Kai. "Don't stay out for too long. Tomorrow is Wednesday and you wouldn't want to make Mr. Hachi angry by being late again." He said.

_I wouldn't dream of working for that cranky old man..._

"We won't stay out for long, dad. I promise." I said with a smile before leaving with Kai, holding his hand.

"I don't recall asking you to be my tour guide." He said.

"Well I am your tour guide now. Just walk with me." I said, hiding my blush as we exited the mansion. His hand was warm in mine. Or maybe it was the other way around.

_I'm glad that he made a good first impression on mom and dad. I do enjoy his company..._

But I really didn't want to admit it.

* * *

**So hopefully this was an improvement fTom the previous chapter... I don't know it still feels the same...**

**Well tell me what you think about this! Because I'm a little hesitant on continuing this story. This chapter was kind of a challenge for me.**


End file.
